Le Vent l'emportera
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: One-shot. Quand les éléments reflètent les émotions d'un homme. Une histoire de Sévérus Snape.


﻿ **ONE-SHOT**

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.  
****La chanson appartient à Noir Désir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

**Voici le premier d'une série de One-shots inspirés par des chansons de Noir Désir ( d'où le titre du recueil ).**

* * *

_Le vent l'emportera_

Une plage de galets. Grise et nue. Coincée entre des falaises escarpées et la mer.

La mer. Froide et infinie. Miroir d'un ciel vide, diaphane.

Et le vent. Le vent qui balaye tout sur son passage. Qui agite sa cape et ses cheveux noirs. Qui gronde à ses oreilles. Qui chasse les mots de réconfort, de condoléances forcées. Pour ne laisser que la souffrance.

Et l'absence.

Le vent qui chiffone la lettre qu'agrippe son poing serré. Qui tord les mots. Les mots d'adieux.

_" ... mon pauvre fils ... trop longtemps ... trop de souffrances ... pardonne-moi ... "_

Ces mots qu'il ne voit plus. Marqués au fer rouge dans son coeur d'enfant.

Il fixe la mer. Jusqu'à ne plus rien voir d'autre. Ne plus rien ressentir. Rien que le froid et le vide. Alors, lentement, son poing se desserre.

Et le vent emporte les mots et les larmes.

* * *

Le soleil couchant embrase la mer agitée par le vent. L'or et le pourpre se reflètent sur ses joues creuses, blafardes. 

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

La souffrance embrase son corps plus sûrement que le soleil. Plus profondément. Elle remplit ses ténèbres. Elle le réchauffe.

La souffrance est Son cadeau. Il la chérit. La cajole. Ses doigts maigres la caressent à travers l'étoffe noire.

Mais bientôt elle s'estompe. S'efface. Alors il remonte doucement sa manche et défait le bandage blanc qui enserre son bras gauche.

Un crâne et un serpent.

Ses yeux noirs suivent les lignes de sang qui semblent briller sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Le linge blanc s'étire et serpente entre ses doigts, agité par le vent. Il effleure le sourire qui tord ses lèvres trop fines, avant de s'envoler, emportant avec lui l'écho d'un rire sans joie.

* * *

La pluie tombe. 

Des nuages noirs obscurcissent le ciel, déversant sur les eaux et les galets des torrents que le vent tord et ploie à sa guise. Le tonnerre gronde au loin, couvrant les hurlements de haine qui déforment ses traits jeunes et marqués.

Il défit le ciel. Insulte le destin qui le frappe.

Et lorsque ses dernières forces l'abandonnent, vaincues par le vent, il s'effondre. Sa cape trempée s'agite autour de lui, comme deux grandes ailes noires et luisantes.

A genoux sur les galets, il fixe ses mains tremblantes qui le soutiennent à peine. Ses cheveux collent à sa peau et la pluie l'aveugle. Alors il ferme les yeux. Pour ne plus rien voir. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Mais la souffrance est toujours là. Elle brûle sa chair. La déchire dans un cri qui perce les nuages. Avant de se déverser en larmes qui se mêlent à la pluie.

Et entre les sanglots qui agitent son corps fatigué, un nom se dessine dans un murmure. Un secret que le vent emporte.

_" ... Lily ... "_

* * *

Le soleil se lève. Ses rayons embrasent ses yeux verts tandis que le vent agite ses cheveux, découvrant la cicatrice qui marque son front. La première. Mais pas la dernière. La guerre qui s'achève s'en ait assuré. 

Il marche sur les galets jusqu'à la mer. Mais l'eau ne l'arrête pas, et il marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait englouti ses jambes.

Alors il s'arrête et ses yeux se posent sur le petit coffre qu'il tient dans ses mains. Ses doigts tracent les lettres gravées dans le bois.

_Severus Snape_

_1960 - 1998_

Il soulève lentement le couvercle et tend le coffre vers le ciel.

Le vent emporte les cendres qui dessinent des arabesques grises avant de s'estomper dans le bleu de l'horizon.

Il regarde le ciel et sourit.

" Merci. "

* * *

_Ces parfums de nos années mortes  
__Ceux qui peuvent frapper à ta porte  
Infinité des destins  
On en pose un, et qu'est-ce qu'on en retient ?_

_Le vent l'emportera_

_Pendant que la marée monte  
Et que chacun refait ses comptes  
J'emmène au creux de mon ombre  
Des poussières de toi_

_Le vent l'emportera  
Tout disparaîtra mais  
Le vent nous portera_

_

* * *

_

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Je sais, ça ressemble plus à une série de " drabbles " qu'à une fic ! Mais je n'y peux rien, ça m'est venu comme ça ! ****En tous cas j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.**

**Et qui sait, peut-être écrirai-je d'autres one-shots dans ce genre. Sur d'autres personnages bien sûr : le pauvre Sévérus en a eu assez pour son compte ! lol**

**Biz' et à plus' pour d'autres aventures.**

**Luz.**


End file.
